The present invention relates generally to spacecraft antenna arrays, and more particularly, to an unfurlable sparse array reflector antenna system, such as may be used on a spacecraft.
The present invention addresses a need for a very large (100 meter diameter), reflector antenna array for use on a spacecraft. In general, very large antenna arrays have not heretofore been developed for use on spacecraft. A NASA Goldstorne ground-based antenna array uses multiple individual ground-located paraboloidal reflectors arranged in a Y-shaped configuration. However, deployment of such an antenna array in a space-based application would be relatively complicated. Furthermore, stowing of the multiple paraboloidal reflectors prior to deployment would be somewhat difficult.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved sparse array reflector antenna system that may be used on a spacecraft. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for an unfurlable sparse array reflector antenna system for use on a spacecraft.